In a point-to-multipoint communication system, a diversity antenna system of a mobile device receives signals transmitted from a base station. Such signals may be affected by multipath effects and interference, resulting in signal degradation and reduced efficiency. Known techniques for improving signal reception through diversity antenna systems involve using multiple receiver coupled to multiple antennas. The signals are digitally combined to improve the reliability of communication systems. These techniques, however, require duplication of Radio Frequency (RF) chains and baseband processing that result in an increase of required space, required power consumption, and unit cost. These increases may be challenging for mobile device optimization because mobile device optimization generally requires smaller space, lower power consumption, and lower cost. Consequently, known techniques for combining signals are unsatisfactory in certain situations.